


SHADES OF DARK

by Saf44



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Consensual Sex, Dark, F/M, Heavy Angst, Magic, Rough Kissing, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saf44/pseuds/Saf44
Summary: Hermione Granger is high fae..But she isn't ordinary high fae , for she lacks wings..But she has something so much more valuable..She has power..She is a firesingerOr the one in which Hermione is powerful fae and she finds herself falling for a vampire too deep too fast .
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm freaking out aahhhhh!!!!  
> I never thought I'd write a Dramione fanfic but here I am !!!  
> I'm kinda proud of this one cause I don't think it shows wat an amateur I really am lol  
> Fingers crossed and hope it goes well !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yasssss its the prologue !!!!!  
> Really realllyyyy hoping everybody enjoys this 🤞🤞🤞

Running was her dance . Her speed was known to be unparalleled . It was the way her spirit flew , although she had no wings , the only one of her kind . Trees flew past her . She ran , her feet kissing the land . Her eyes gazed forward and her mind raced faster than her feet as she contemplated her options . Footsteps echoed behind her . The Belphegor demons were supposed to have been vanquished when Tom Riddle had been destroyed . And yet , they chased her as she ran through the woods . She couldn't keep running forever . She was right . In front of her was a cliff .

She was at the very edge and unlike normal high fae she couldn't afford to go further , because she couldn't fly . She had only one choice .  
She turned , hair whipping across her face , both hands clutching jeweled daggers . She leaped through the air , her daggers making well practiced slices as she cut her way through the demonic legion . Her hands made perfectly coordinated movements as she cut her way through the ranks , moving so fast she appeared invisible . But that wouldn't be enough . She was right again . She found herself surrounded by Belphregors on all sides . She was trapped . No.

She had been trapped enough in her life already . She would never be trapped again . She had promised herself that . The daggers fell over the cliff . She raised her hands . Flames erupted from her fingers . They danced around her , listening to her , obeying her . Her hair now burned red,as if harboring an invisible flame . Her eyes smoldered with the fires of the past , present and the future . She tilted her head . Golden fire engulfed the demons surrounding her . Dangerous flames burned through the woods . She needn't have put in all that magic , a flick of her fingers would have all the demons around her incinerated . But she had wanted to send them a warning . She was the firesinger , the flames sang to her . She would only leave ashes in her wake .  
Hermione Granger smiled . 

*****************

A lone fawn gazed up towards the sky . Starlight illuminating the clearing . A soft rustle broke the silence . The fawn turned its head ever so slightly , the movement almost imperceptible . It relaxed ......another rustle . This time it snapped its head towards one side . Before it knew what was happening , it was dead .  
His long fangs sank deep into the golden skin . He tipped his head back as he let the blood flow down his throat . He relished the taste as it burned inside of him . He opened his eyes . It was a startling transformation that overcame them in the light of the moon . The bright red of lust tuning down to their normal silver grey . He let out a deep sigh . He had missed the taste of blood . It was like a sweet elixir now . The moon was shadowed by the clouds and it was in complete darkness that his true form was revealed . His fangs crimson, and dripping blood . His golden white hair and his pale skin that gave him the appearance of living death .Crimson lined his silver grey eyes . His body seemed to emit light , that was how white his skin actually was . He felt eternally powerful in the absence of light . The darkness passed , and he found himself feeling ordinary again . But he was anything but ordinary . A sharp pain shot through his arm . He looked to see his mark burning a bright green against his pale white skin . He had to go , his master called for him . 

His movements went unseen as he made his way through the dark woods . The woods seemed to be sleeping peacefully , but to him , sleep was a distant luxury , something that belonged to another life , one he no longer had . His feet skidded to a stop as the manor came into view . He had faced horrifying situations in his life and yet the sight of the manor never failed to make his blood curl . He let out a loose breath , one he hadn't realised he was holding and stalked into the manor .

The room was dark , like the midnight sky without the moon . A man sat on a majestic chair in the middle of the room . His face was hidden by the black shroud of darkness , like it always was . Nobody knew what creature the man was , but they all feared him . A door to the room opened and was shut again . Another man , pale as starlight entered and bowed - My Lord , you called for me ?

He was not a person who scared easily , in fact , he was seldom afraid of anything . But right then , he was shaking . His master's voice rang out clearly - I have need for your powers . It is my notion that they will be of extreme use to us in the war to come . So this was about his powers . He didn't have to nod , his master perceived his choice without indication . He turned and walked out . 

His powers ....it was well known to everybody that he was a vampire . That he could run faster than most high fae . But ......they didn't know ....nobody knew , except his master ........he had a very dirty secret . He tilted his head to face the moonlight .  
Draco Malfoy smiled .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup and that's it .  
> Tell me wat u thot in the comments !!  
> Feedback is always appreciated 😜  
> Stay home , stay safe  
> Love ,  
> Saf44💕


	2. CLINQUANT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Hermione , are you listening ? " That snapped her out of her thoughts - Apologies , what did you say ? " I was just wondering if you knew who the messenger might be ? " Right . " No . But since you both seem to know , want to enlighten me ? " Harry and Ron looked shocked , at times they seemed to forget that Hermione had not been in Alynthius forever like they had . " His name , is Draco Malfoy . "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEYYY !!!!  
> So .....finally done with this chapter ( Phew ! ) seemed to take me forever !!!  
> I have realised , I officially suck at giving chapter summaries or these notes things soooo please excuse the lousy summaries and try not to run away after reading those ( I would lol )  
> Anyway , hope u like this one !!!

_The dark was his blanket of protection ,his shield . It was were he felt most at home . It focused his mind and allowed his heart to beat slowly , a steady rhythm slowing taking shape . He heaved a deep sigh and smiled . His smile revealed rows of teeth , that were gruesome to look at . He was chained to the wall .....they thought chains could stop him . They were wrong . If he was chained , it was because he had wanted to be chained , because he had let himself be caught . He heard the distant sound of a door creaking open . He smiled again . He was going to have fun ._

__  
****

People bowed to Hermione Jean Granger as she made her way to the palace . Not everyone bowed willingly ..she was , after all , still considered to be an outcast among high fae . However , people didn't have a choice , she was the most powerful fae in the kingdom of Alynthius , with the exception of Harry Potter , who was none other than the ruler of the realm . Hermione , happened to be his second- in- command , his most trusted servant .....the only fact of relevance to her people . But , she was also his best friend , and it was this fact that she treasured the most . 

Two wooden doors were pushed open as her arrival was announced - Lady Hermione Granger . She made her way to the front of the great hall , where on a magnificent throne , sat Harry Potter . She smiled and curtsied . His mouth curved upwards although his face remained expressionless , and Hermione could tell he was pleased to see her . She straightened and made her way to his side , where she would hold her position for the rest of the day . No sooner had she taken her spot , did a voice ring in her head - How are you Hermione dear ? 

She had to suppress a smile as a familiar warmth filled her . She had been amazed when she had first discovered Harry's power....amazed at the power of his mind , at the way in which he could weave and manipulate the thoughts of people . It was a dangerous power to hold . He was 'dameati' , a mind reader , he could kill people from within . A shiver ran down her spine as she contemplated the extent of all that power . * I'm good Harry.....how's Ginny coming along . * She saw the lord smile at the mention of his mate's name . * Quite well indeed dear , we have reasons to believe it might be a boy * Pride resonated through his thoughts . Hermione smiled * That's great Harry !! Ron is going to be so pleased to hear . * * Aaah ! That reminds me Hermione , I want to see both Ronald and yourself at the witch's chambers at noon . *

********

The witch's chambers as they were called , were dark rooms that belonged to a witch called Luna Lovegood , soon to be Luna Longbottom . While Hermione was skeptical of witchcraft and related forms of "black magic" as they were called , she liked Luna . Luna had been one of Hermione's first friends when she had made her way to the palace . Hermione threw a glance around her in hope that her friend might appear , but that wasn't the case . She heard soft footfalls and the rustling of a curtain as a tall man with red hair and freckles entered the room . She rose to greet him- Sir Ronald , it has been quite some time , how are you ? Ron smiled at her - Lady Hermione ,as always ,a pleasure . You look stunning . " Ah sir Ronald , you flatter me , you don't look too bad yourself . " A voice rang out from within the the shadows - Oh kiss already will you ? 

Ron chuckled and bent down to kiss her . She gave in readily , he was after all her fiance . Luna's voice rang out again - Ah that's more like it . Now stop behaving like children and take your places , Lord Harry shall be hear shortly . Hermione laughed quietly at her friend being uncharacteristically formal . Nevertheless , they took their places . " Why do you think Harry called this meeting Mine ? " " I don't know Ron , and why here ? He could have met us anywhere . " " Seems to me he wanted to remain unheard ....but why ? " Hermione shook her head , she couldn't fanthom what Harry could possibly have to discuss . Well , they would just have to wait .

They didn't have to wait long , for soon the veil of darkness lifted and Harry made his entrance in the dramatic manner that he usually did . Ron bowed , and Hermione curtsied as he stepped into the room . Harry' serene face burst into a grin and it felt just like the old times again .....almost centuries ago , when they had all been naive , young fae , desperate to prove themselves to the world . Harry pulled Ron into a hug . He didn't get to do that often , an emperor must not be seen to favor any one of his citizens . They both laughed and teased each other and Hermione felt a growing fondness inside her , but also deep sorrow for two young boys who simply weren't allowed to live the way they wanted . She brushed her sorrow away as she moved to embrace Harry , and joined the conversation . They talked about the nuisance that the goblins posed in the city , how the elves would slowly have to be given rights , and taxes to be imposed on the noble lords .

The topic slowly shifted and then Ron was asking - How's Ginny doing ? She saw Harry's lips curve upward and could tell he was trying to suppress a grin - She's doing splendidly mate , we're expecting him on the third day of the lunar cycle . Ron gasped - It's a boy ??!! Harry grimaced - Oh no , I wasn't supposed to tell you that , please don't let slip to Ginny that you know . Hermione had to laugh , for in front of her was the most powerful faerie who was cowering at the thought of his mate . At the same time , she felt a growing joy within her at the thought of the birth of a fae child . Young fae were extremely rare and were considered the greatest treasure by their entire kind . The mood was light and merry and she hated to spoil it but - Uh , Harry .....why did you want to meet us ? A shadow came over her friends eyes and she regretted her words instantly . His expression grew solemn as he sighed heavily - Yes , I cannot hold this news back any longer . Sit .

*******

" Tomorrow , exactly at dusk , when the sun touches down on the earth , we shall receive a messenger . You must wonder why I am being overly dramatic , but I feel in this situation my actions are justified . Because , this legate will be nothing but punctual and even a second delay on our part will be only of disadvantage to us . " For a few moments there was nothing but silence , until Ron spoke up - Who is this envoy ? And why do we give him such importance ? Hermione allowed herself a smile , he was being practical as always . Harry's eyes met both of theirs and she could see dark shadows building up slowly , he spoke , his voice low , " He ....he ..uh- there is no easy way to say this , he is the right hand of the dark ruler . The most powerful vampire to have walked these soils . It is rumored that darkness spreads through anywhere he walks .....so black and so destructive that it cannot be described . "

Hermione heard a sharp gasp as Ron realised whom Harry was talking about - And ...Tom Riddle told you he was sending one of his minions ? That's unlikely ......so , how did you get your information ? And how accurate is your source ? Can they be trusted ..if - Harry held up a hand to cut him short - Ronald , this information comes from _the shadows_ so we both know it to be accurate . Hermione nodded , _the shadows_ were the best spies in the whole of Alynthius . They were known for their stealth , they were said to be merciless , but also , nobody knew what they looked like . It was rumored that they could speak the language of shadows and light . The very mention of their name invoked fear in criminals . In reality however , they were nothing like their reputation . Hermione smiled as her thoughts wandered to the two boys she had adopted as her brothers although they were related to Ron , Fred and George .

" Hermione , are you listening ? " That snapped her out of her thoughts - Apologies , what did you say ? " I was just wondering if you knew who the messenger might be ? " Right . " No . But since you both seem to know , want to enlighten me ? " Harry and Ron looked shocked , at times they seemed to forget that Hermione had not been in Alynthius forever like they had . " " His name , is Draco Malfoy . " 

*****************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup !!!  
> I'm suppperrrr busy so updates are a bit slow , bear with me and please don't leave  
> So u got to meet the golden trio in their new world !!!  
> What do you guys think bout Harry's powers ? And Fred and George being shadows ...frankly quite proud of that touch but stilll I wanna know wat u thought  
> Comment down below so I can know  
> Stay safe everybody !!!  
> Love ,  
> Saf44💕  
> THIS WORK HAS BEEN PUT ON HOLD UNTIL 22ND FEBRUARY CAUSE I'M SUPER BUSY UNTIL THEN !!!


End file.
